Las Guerreras Z
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: Una nueva amenaza llega a la Tierra. Goku y los demás no están ni enterados de lo que está a punto de pasar. Solo queda una esperanza. ¿Quiénes son las nuevas Guerreras? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa nos traerá esta nueva batalla? #sujeto a una posible trilogía... Espero les guste...


LAS NUEVAS TRANSFORMACIONES…

Ellas estaban compartiendo una mesa de te, eran ellas unas mujeres… pues no sabían decir si maldecidas o bendecidas por ser esposas de los hombres más poderosos del universo.

La primera era una mujer sobreprotectora, con un carácter bastante férreo pero dentro de todo eso comprendía a la perfección la naturaleza de aquel que conoció siendo primero un niño haciéndole una promesa que él mismo admitió haber confundido el compromiso con el hecho de tan solo saciar su apetito, cumpliendo con su palabra siendo ya adolescentes. Luego de aquel Torneo de Artes Marciales donde Piccolo era el rival a vencer, Goku la jalo de la mano para que la nube voladora conociera una nueva pasajera y así ambos perderse en el infinito cielo…

Luego de un tiempo, ambos tenían un retoño que presentar al mundo, su nombre era Gohan, un pequeño bastante sensible y emocional pero dueño de una increíble fuerza y potencial, que se guardó en los cuidados del Sr. Piccolo que hizo acrecentar su poder de pelea… La aventura de Namekusei casi la volvió loca, esperando a su marido y su hijo que volvieran con bien; sabía que ese era su destino, a estas alturas tenían otro pequeño que seguro le daría nuevos dolores de cabeza, pero era más que un dolor, uno que de seguro no cambiaría por nada.

A su lado, compartiendo entre risas, se encontraba una terrícola con cabello azulado que de verdad, ni en sueños apasionados más distantes y profundos, esperaba ser madre y mujer de un extraterrestre, de la raza sayayin, uno que llegó a la Tierra calificado como una amenaza, un peligro inminente, el príncipe que venía a proteger su orgullo y a acabar con todo aquel que se interponga en su camino, luego de aventurarse en el planeta Namekusei vivió muy de cerca lo que era el peligro, nunca olvidaría esa sensación, la desesperación de no saber si regresaría a su casa, que las esferas del Dragon serían causantes de tanto peligro y la perdida de las vidas de tantos seres vivos. Vegeta, resultó ser la persona que la complementaba de la manera más extraña, él orgullo, arrogante, desagradable en ocasiones pero con un gran corazón si se busca en el fondo de su ser. Hoy madre de dos hijos, que la terminaban de transformar en mujer… Ella comentaba en aquella mesa… "Pensar que todo esto empezó buscando las esferas del Dragon, cuando apenas era una pre adolescente" rio….

La última integrante de aquella fiesta de te, era una más joven que las dos mencionadas anteriormente, pero ya era madre de una pequeña que andaba también ya en la entrada de la pubertad. El amor de su vida fue su compañero de colegio, en la secundaria, pasando por diferentes situaciones propias de unos jóvenes que recién conocen aquel sentimiento que terminó uniéndolos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que Gohan no era del todo humano, sensible, atento e inteligente, era un guerrero con sangre de gran virtud, no había estado presente ni vivió de cerca, ni siquiera en la distancia, es más no tenía idea de lo que significó aquella aventura en Namekusei, pero la amenaza de Broly, Majin Boo, Baby Vegeta entre otros fueron los que le hicieron ver que todo en este universo era posible, también había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los Dioses Bills y Wiss, que siempre parecían muy ambiguos, no sabía calificarlos a ciencia cierta como amigos o peligro potencial, pero bueno…

Lo que las tres mujeres no se esperaban para nada es que ese día, mientras que sus respectivos hombres entrenaban en el otro mundo, una amenaza se acercaría a la Tierra, tres naves pequeñas similares a las que trajeron a Goku y Vegueta en su momento entraban a la atmósfera y empezaban a hacerse visibles en el cielo de la ciudad, aunque por fortuna estas no crearon caos en la misma en su aterrizaje pues pasaron de largo hasta alcanzar uno de los lugares desiertos, cruzando primero el mar, a cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad del Norte, en una de las islas que comprendía un volcán dormido. Aunque las tres mencionadas al principio no se abocaban principalmente a la práctica de las Artes Marciales, la madre de Gohan y la hija de Mr Satan lo hicieron alguna vez y sus maridos les habían enseñado como sentir la energía emanada por parte de un potencial oponente, lo mismo no ocurría con Bulma pues su marido no se molestó en hacerlo y verdad ella mostraba más virtudes en la faceta de la tecnología y otros recursos.

Pan y Bra también se mostraron un poco preocupadas al respecto, y corrieron al encuentro de sus madres, quienes no podían ponerse en contacto con sus hombres para que no tardaran en dar defensa nuevamente por el planeta, aunque también existía la posibilidad que estuviesen ya en camino; por otro lado en lo que respetaba al Kaio del Norte, ya una gota gorda corría por su mejilla preocupado, con sus manos encontrándose en su espalda, apoyando los puños cerrados, pues en este momento la situación estaba algo complicada, por lo que al sentir el ki de unas guerreras con quienes nunca había tratado se quiso poner a charlar con ellas.

_Hola Buenas tardes…. - Saludó tímidamente el Kaio a las mujeres que tenuemente escucharon su voz y se alarmaron, pues era la primera vez que escuchaban esa voz.

_Quién eres tu… - Desafió Videl con un semblante serio y ya con los puños cerrados, ante la mirada de las demás que escucharon también la voz aquella.

_Ejem… soy Kaiosama… es un placer, les contaría un chiste pero no es el momento… - Contestó el robusto ser del otro mundo, dándose aires de importancia que a él mismo le costaba creer pero con tal que se la crean aquellas mujeres sería más que suficiente…

_ Qué quieres decir con que no es el momento… - Dijo Bulma, que era la que escuchaba aquella voz con un tono más disminuido en comparación con las demás.

_Pues en este momento una amenaza terrible acaba de descender a la tierra y es importante que ustedes la defiendan… - Se impuso Kaiosama, mostrando los primeros síntomas de desesperación ante la templanza de aquellas mujeres.

_Ya he escuchado de ti…. tú eres con quien Goku siempre se va a entrenar… - Identificó Milk al interlocutor que ya comprendía porque tanto temor de parte de su discípulo por su esposa.

_Espera… quieres decir que Gohan y los demás no vendrán a proteger la Tierra… ¿verdad? - Consultó Bulma, mirando hacia al techo al igual que las demás, todas no se daban cuenta que estaban en la misma posición que sus respectivos maridos al escuchar esa voz, y tanto que se habían preguntado que es lo que tanto miraban o escuchaban solo entre ellos.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Milk, adelantándose a cualquier explicación que pueda haber…

_Pues en ese momento Gohan, Vegueta, Goku y todos los demás (Ten, Chaos, Yamcha, Piccolo, etc) se encuentran en el interior de una cápsula del tiempo, entrenando en un mundo alterno detenido en el tiempo, solamente hay una entrada y una salida, solamente las personas que están en el interior lo pueden abrir, no se puede sentir ninguna energía del mundo exterior por lo que la Tierra esta en sus manos en este mismo momento… - Explicó Kaiosama a quienes quedaron en silencio, era verdad que nada posaba en la Tierra desde los últimos acontecimientos, pero era como para bajar la guardia de tal manera?

_Pero nosotras nunca hemos sido partícipes de ninguna batalla de los Guerreros Z, excepto Pan y Bra en algunos casos… - Observó Videl a las adolescentes que era cierto, ya contaban con una escasa pero con experiencia al fin.

_Vamos chicas, cuento con ustedes… Son las esposas de los Guerreros más poderosos del universo… - Agregó Kaiosama.

Luego de muchos minutos de reflexión las mujeres se pusieron en campaña, luego de mucho tiempo vemos a Milk con su traje de batalla, la misma con la que había peleado con su esposo aquel día que le propuso matrimonio pero con la diferencia que utilizaría las botas que Goku dejó en casa, no podía negar que a escondidas también entrenaba para mantenerse en forma; Videl por su lado hizo lo propio, estaba feliz que su traje de batalla aún le quedase perfectamente pero se puso unas botas similares a las del Gran Sayaman, Pan tenía una remera roja, con un pantalón jean a las cuales estaba muy acostumbrada para luchar, Bra por su parte se puso una armadura de batalla similar a la de su padre y la madre de esta última no quería quedarse atrás, se armó también con una armadura similar a la de su esposo y con un sistema de propulsión en la espalda que seguramente la ayudaría a volar, pero la pregunta candente era… Cómo pelearía contra aquella amenaza?

_No se preocupen por mi… - Guiñó un ojo a sus compañeras la esposa de Vegeta… - Recuerden fui yo quien les creó sus naves a sus esposos e hijos - Agregó con una sonrisa, y tenía razón, por lo que de alguna manera, contagió de tranquilidad a sus compañeras.

Una vez afuera e informadas de la ubicación exacta de aquellos seres que recién aterrizaron en la superficie terrestre se dispusieron a marcharse…

Videl se benefició nuevamente de las enseñanzas de su esposo para incrementar su Ki y utilizar la técnica de vuelo, al igual que su hija que despegaron a toda velocidad; Milk también había aprendido esa técnica del Super Sajajin Goku y nuevamente rodeó su cuerpo de su Ki rojizo para emprender vuelo, Bra hizo lo propio pero estando muy pendiente de su madre que con un reloj en la muñeca activa el sistema de propulsión que le permitió elevarse así también…

De esa manera las nuevas Guerreras Z, tomaban el lugar de aquellos que se encontraban entrenando, pero no era todo, a escasos Kilometros del pequeño planeta de Kaiosama sin embargo…

_¿Qué es eso? - Se preguntó Kaiosama… Viendo como un destello pasaba cerca de su planeta, pero no era cualquier destello y mucho menos una estrella fugaz…

_Cr… cr… creo que es un Sajajin… - Tartamudeó Gregory, mientras que con Bubbles se miraron llenos de curiosidad, viendo como aquel o aquella personaje se perdía en ese abismo…

_Va con dirección a la Tierra creo… - Supuso el Kaio del Norte con otra gota de sudor recorriendo su semblante… - Espero no sea otra amenaza - Se limitó a rogar…


End file.
